


Confessions of the Horny Master

by darkrestorer



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Femsub, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrestorer/pseuds/darkrestorer
Summary: Jeanne got Ritsuka to confess the reason for his strange behavior recently and to her surprise, the Master confessed that he had been sleeping with other Servants non-stop. Determined to change his sinful behavior, Jeanne took it upon herself to force him to practice the rites of monogamy.
Relationships: Jeanne d'Arc | Ruler/Fujimaru Ritsuka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Confessions of the Horny Master

Life was good for Fujimaru Ritsuka. Beginning as a novice with little knowledge about the world of mages, he pulled through in dire situations multiple times when nobody expected him to do so and eventually became a capable Master in his own right. That also meant his Servants liked him very much.

With some Servants, he had developed an especially intimate relationship.

He woke up to find Elizabeth sleeping soundly beside him, her tiny butt poking out of the covers. Any shred of clothing she wore was long gone. Seeing her exhausted, he was reminded about their long night of intense fucking, courtesy of her inability to know her limits and her not want to lose to Nero. The result was a lot of dried up cum stains all over her skin and even his bed cover, which he planned to clean up later. Careful not to wake her up, he got up and readied himself for another day of training in the simulator.

Ritsuka dragged his feet through the sparsely populated walkway. Breakfast had been served by Tamamo Cat earlier. It was a nice and filling meal, provided with extra love by the Berserker Servant. Accompanying it, the coffee that Boudica made really hit the spot. When she handed it to him, she possessed a sweet smile like a loving big sister’s that made his heart fluttered. Her revealing cleavage and intense gaze, observing his perverted eyes, however, destroyed that doting image.

“Did you have a good night's sleep?” Boudica had whispered to him seductively while they were alone at the table, far away from anyone to hear. 

“I did, thanks to you.” Ritsuka couldn’t recall the last time anyone let him suck their tits as he fell asleep. Thanks to Boudica, he had the pleasure of experiencing what only most could dream of.

She giggled. “How about we make it a routine? It honestly feels good, so I wouldn’t mind doing it regularly with you.”

"Maybe not tonight." He placed his hand over hers. She blushed and her smile curled even further.

"Okay then, let me know when you want to be spoiled by your big sister. "

After saying goodbye to her at the cafeteria and dragging his feet to the simulator, he couldn’t hold his smile any longer. Maybe he would see Boudica tonight, he pondered. She was so good at cleaning his ear and giving him a massage. She gave pretty great titjobs as well after practicing with him for so long. But most of all, her endowment lent itself to providing a good source for one’s mouth to suckle. The enticing thought, however, vanished as soon as he caught sight of his cute partner on the way to the simulator.

“Mash!” He stopped before her.

“Oh, Senpai." She acknowledged him with a curt nod, her eyes carrying an affectionate glint through her bangs.

Without warning, Ritsuka slid his hand underneath her skirt and felt up the soft bum underneath. The feeling of her smooth, black tights and the wrinkles of her panties underneath was simply divine. 

Mash mewled for a brief moment before surrendering completely to the whims of his hand, which turned Ritsuka on and made him squeeze her ass harder. 

They exchanged pleasantries as Ritsuka was free to do whatever he wished to her. This was not something new to them, of course. He knew Mash was quite the obedient girl who would do anything to appease him. With so many Servants vying for his attention, she would have to do no less. 

“Thank you for the other day,” she whispered while resisting the urge to let slip a sensual voice.

“No, I should be thanking you, Mash.” Ritsuka smiled and kept his hand firmly latched onto her rump. “I haven’t had my cock sucked that hard before. It’s such a treat when you do it for me, Mash. You could say I’m hooked.”

The Shielder gave a happy nod. “I’m glad. Shall we do it again tonight?”

“Maybe. I’ll let you know in the afternoon.” He winked at her.

They parted ways with Mash skipping down the hall in a happy mood. Ritsuka couldn’t deny the temptation of having the meek girl get down on her knees again, just like how she proposed the first time they did it. He must admit, she looked good in her black bodysuit while licking him up like an obedient girl.

Eventually, Ritsuka came across another one of his girls again. Ushiwakamaru came onto him like a puppy seeking attention. Her eagerness was not the only thing that was puppy-like however. Ritsuka easily trespassed her samurai armor and copped a feel of her modest chest, a gesture she was more than accommodating towards. Turned on by her skimpy attire as well as the buildup from the previous encounters with Servants, he followed his body’s impulses and took her to somewhere private where they could get reacquainted. It didn’t take ten minutes for him to finish inside her. By the time they separated from each other, red marks were covering her ass-cheeks from all the spanking he did, while her breathing was sporadic with a hint of exultation. She thanked him profusely as cum leaked out of her sore pussy lips, and as she breathed against the wall of a dark dead-end hall.

Ritsuka had his head up in the clouds. He just couldn’t get enough of this life.

It all began when he and Mash started their nightly tryst but was caught by Boudica midway. The Rider gave a look of discontent but forced her way into the heart of things. Mash, being the considerate girl that she was, allowed Boudica to have a turn at pleasuring his dick. Word got out, and soon, he built a dynamic with sleeping with other Servants with no repercussions.

All in all, he considered himself the luckiest man on Earth. But his happiness was only a bonus when everyone else was enjoying themselves.

As he considered who he should pay a visit to next after his training, he caught sight of the Maiden of Orleans, Jeanne. Not the Avenger nor the little Lancer, but rather, the original herself. She looked as if she was about to face a pressing matter while walking steadily towards his direction. Her footwear made metallic clicks that sounded ominous to anyone who was close enough to listen.

“Master, good morning.” Her tone was completely professional.

“G-Good morning.”

“I’ve heard certain rumors from the Servants.” Her words caught him off guard. “Would it be alright if you come to my room when you have free time?”

Ritsuka nodded nervously.

“Very well then. Please excuse me.”

* * *

Jeanne inhaled sharply after listening to Ritsuka’s colorful explanation. She had been so patient up until now, but all that dissipated as soon as he finished. On her lap, her hands were neatly placed on top of each other, still wearing vambraces of a French footsoldier. The rest of her armor shielded portions of her purple robes along with her beautiful figure. Everything about her seemed guarded. Ritsuka couldn’t blame her for thinking he was a dirty gigolo. As a saint, she must’ve felt compelled to bring a swift end to all this.

“So you even did it with married women?” She couldn’t meet his eyes when she said that.

Ritsuka felt a painful pang erupt in his chest. Being put on the spot like this reminded him of times when he was being scolded during his childhood. “Ye-yes, with Tomoe, at the mountains during a mission. We… uhhh… did it in the middle of the woods. I came inside her multiple times, even shot a load in her mouth. And Marie at a beach in Hawaii.”

“With Saint Martha too?”

“It was… uhhh… It started out as an emergency mana transfer during the Mexico incident with Quetzalcoatl. Before we knew it….I...well, she got addicted, and I can’t stop her when she gets really going. Bradamante and Quetzalcoatl joined us soon after, and we had a foursome inside the gym.

Jeanne gave an exasperated sigh. “I can’t believe you. Honestly. Every word that you spout gives me a foreboding chill.”

There was a pregnant pause. Ritsuka felt uncomfortable like this. He didn’t expect sitting beside the stunning holy maiden on her bed could make him cringe back and suffer from his own shame. But he didn’t believe he did anything wrong. After all, nobody got hurt, and this was more for them than his own pleasure. Obviously, though, Jeanne was the pinnacle of what it was meant to be a saint.

Like a child being scolded by his parents, Ritsuka hung his head as he awaited her verdict.

“You should know better than that, Master,” said Jeanne in all seriousness.

“I’m sorry.”

“Mana transfers for the sake of helping your Servants with maintaining their core is great and all, but to use it so recklessly in such a debaucherous way as taking multiple partners at the same time.” She shook her head in disappointment. 

Damn, those glittering blue eyes were too painful to look at, he thought. They made him realize how uncouth he appeared to her. “I’m really sorry.”

“Although you are still young and full of energy, this is not how you should practice the holy union between man and woman.”

“I promise I won’t ever do it again.” He held back his tears. There goes his planned date night with Mash and Boudica, he thought. He had been looking forward to it too, especially their infamous double blowjob. He couldn’t explain it well, but the two worked well together. “Even if it does hurt, I’ll restrain myself from having sex from now on.”

All of a sudden, Jeanne’s sternness was gone and confusion replaced it. “You don’t have to go that far.”

“Eh?”

“All I’m saying is that you shouldn’t be doing it with multiple women.” All tension left and Jeanne reverted back to being the graceful big sister figure he knew so well. “You have to understand that God only allows one partner for the rest of your life. As long as you follow that mandate, then you are walking a path I’m willing to support.”

Ritsuka lit up. “The does that mean that I can continue with-”

“But.” Her sweet smile had something unusual about it which caused his enthusiasm to plummet. “I won’t let you do it with any other Servant.”

Before Ritsuka could feel the complete harshness of that truth, Jeanne tenderly placed her hand on top of his, lending him a comforting warmth that he hadn’t earned. Delusion. Though seemingly innocent, there was a bit of delusion in that face that she was making, kind of like how a possessive mother would look at her dim son. 

“Wait, what does that mean?”

Jeanne averted her gaze for a moment. Something about it looked cute, and another part of it excited him. Her intense blush was unlike any other. Not even Mash’s own had such a pure air of innocence. With such a maiden-like expression, one would never expect her to plunge into anything sinful, such as the raunchy sex he had been engaging in with his Servants. And yet, even with that said, she pulled his hand, which had been resting comfortably under hers, and landed on top of her chest. 

_O-Ohh shiiit…_ The ability to speak left Ritsuka the moment his fingers began to sink into her soft flesh. When he realized that he was feeling the saint’s body warmth through her clothes, his fingers dug even deeper, submitting to the pillowy resistance pushing against his fingertips. 

“I know full well that you can't control your desires at your age,” she said with a mother-like tone, “which is why I will take it upon myself to be your partner." 

“What are you saying, Jeanne?” Ritsuka thought she was under some kind of spell, or perhaps it was he who was hallucinating all this.

While his hand remained latched onto her bust, she was doing a commendable job not letting the sense of arousal overwhelm her. “I am simply worried about you, Master, which is why I’m doing this for your benefit.”

“Are you right in the head, Maiden of Orleans?!”

“Of course I am,” she said coolly. “This is the perfect opportunity to fix that vice of yours and settle down with a girl. Now, help yourself to my breasts. They might not be much, but I’m fairly confident in them.” He internally rebuked that claim. Her boobs were top-tier among the girls in Chaldea. It was not just that. Being concealed year-round within her tight combat clothes, and the fact that it was owned by the righteous saint herself, making any intentions of lewding it taboo, there was more value to it than she was aware of. Just imagining it caused Ritsuka’s mouth to dry up.

“I really don’t know what to say.” He found himself staring intensely at her mounds.

She chuckled yet again. “There’s no need to think so hard. Just treat me as you would any other girl. I am, after all, just a village girl at heart.” Seeing her look so at ease with this ridiculous scenario made him hesitate for a moment.

He made up his mind. “Alright, if you’re fine with it, then don’t mind if I do.”

“Yes, please help yourself.” 

Jeanne was wearing purple and lavender, a nice fit for her blonde and blue eyes. Metal chains hugged her under her arms and above her upper body, connecting to the metal brace around her neck. Under those chains was her shoulder cape which emphasized the great roundness of her bust. The armor she wore as Ruler didn’t at all hinder her appeal, in fact, it was quite the opposite.

Without further contemplating on her charm, Ritsuka brought his other arm up. She quietly watched him sink all of his fingers into the soft globes. The sensation was better than he expected, and he had abundant experience with groping Servants. Jeanne’s however was unlike any of those. It beckoned him to unleash his desires. 

“Do you like them?” Jeanne appeared to be doing well in resisting all the trembling in her body while he was lost in squeezing and rolling her sizable tits in his palm.

He snapped out of it after a second but kept his hands moving in a circular motion. “I think they’re great!”

"I'm glad." The French-woman pushed her chest out more.

They fell back into a state where neither one wanted to break the act of skinship.

Heat continued to rise from his hands. The sensational bust was sucking him like quicksand. He only ever had this feeling with Boudica before. Now he couldn’t wait to strip Jeanne bare and witness the saint’s glorious chest in the flesh.

“You have wonderful technique, Master,” complimented Jeanne. If he hadn’t known any better, he would’ve guessed she was getting really turned on by his hands.

“I’ve had a lot of practice.” Ritsuka watched her face turn into a tomato as he softened his grip and slid his hands under her. “Ohhhhh…. They’re heavy…” he whispered without meaning to. “They have that wonderful feel to them. Er… sorry, I must sound like a real pervert, Jeanne.”

“It’s okay. Just do what you usually do.”

What did he usually do? Ritsuka couldn’t think of a method to his perverted madness. But when it came to fondling boobs, he wagered his passion was unrivalled. With that said, he followed his instincts and kept weighing her up and rolling her around his palms.

“Master, do you know where my nipples are?” she said with a quivering smile.

Ritsuka was dumbfounded. “No, I don’t think I do.”

She took his finger and guided him to the small bump hiding in the sea of cloth. He felt a small shock from pressing it, shooting straight through his fingers and fuelling his boner even more. To think that she herself would help him in this regard. His courage spiked. He apologized to her silently and pinched both her nipples simultaneously, causing her to inhale sharply. 

“Did that feel good?” He waited for her verdict before continuing. Earning her ire was the last thing he wanted.

She nodded, eyes closed. “More….”

In a span of minutes, the room which had echoed their voices was now only filled with the saint’s pleasant breaths. Ritsuka did all he could to ensure that continued as he molested her great boobs with every technique under his belt. He heard Jeanne gasp as he pinched the tips of her mounds with a ring formed between his thumb and finger. 

_Is this really happening?_ He was still in a state of shock after what just happened. Could he really sacrifice his harem so that he could focus solely on Jeanne? 

While he pondered the threatening possibility, Jeanne’s gaze landed on him. He noticed her lips forming a small gap, an invitation as it were. With all the fog clouding his mind, he couldn’t resist the temptation and moved his face closer. In an instant, Jeanne closed the gap by force midway through, and their mouths found each other with a wet, sloppy kiss. Her sweet breath rattled his nerves like an aphrodisiac such that he was late to reciprocate her tongue when it prodded the insides of his mouth.

“Haahhnn….” Jeanne’s voice never sounded so angelic as it did now. She got his tongue up in a moment, lashing for it with a needy energy.

Ritsuka reengaged her tits while keeping her mouth preoccupied. He hated to admit it, but this time around it seemed he was the one being dominated.

After a while, he felt her hand caress his bulge. His eyes widened at her finger tracing his length. 

Jeanne broke the kiss and said, “Shall we go even further? I want to see for myself why all the Servants want this.” She cupped his throbbing erection to emphasize. Ritsuka gulped for the twelfth time.

“Do you know how to do it?”

She nodded. “Leave it to me.”

His heart started beating faster at those words. He licked his lips in anticipation as he watched the maiden get off the bed and take her position between his legs. He thought he would bust his nut the mere moment she started unzipping his pants in pure anticipation.

“What’s the matter?” Jeanne had her face mere inches away from his standing mast, a look of simple curiosity covering her face.

“It’s just that I still can’t believe all this.”

She pouted. “I think I understand. It’s because you think of me as a saint that you refuse to believe that I can do this. Under normal circumstances, that could be true if not for you gallivanting about, taking advantage of your precious time with other girls. It’s not that I’m concerned with you corrupting them, I simply wish for you to settle with one girl. That is the only way I believe you will be happy.” 

Despite that, Ritsuka still couldn’t guess why that “one girl” had to be Jeanne herself. His thoughts were brushed aside by her wrapping his cock in her soft grip. He felt an enticing heat rise up from the contact, rousing his manhood even further. It’s a mystery when the saint took off her gauntlets. Must have been when they were making out like mad, he thought.

“I may be inexperienced, but rest assured, I know what I am doing.” She nonchalantly inspected his dick. “My, did it grow even bigger?” Her blush returned, creeping across her cheeks until even her ears were turned red in its wake. All of a sudden, she had gone back to becoming a regular maiden.

“Maybe we should stop.”

She shook her head. “I won’t allow it.” She began moving her hand, and euphoria steadily blossomed in Ritsuka’s body as if it was his first time receiving a handjob.

Jeanne’s technique was….clumsy, but he was grateful for the effort she put into it. In moments, he began heaving and feeling really good by her hand of all things. 

“Does it feel good, Master?”

“Yeah, k-keep going.”

“Feel free to use my breasts as well.”

He took her up on that offer, reaching down and clasping the soft flesh. It hadn’t been that long, but he missed those udders.

There they settled into their respective roles. As Ritsuka shivered in pleasure from squeezing her boobs and feeling her jacking him, Jeanne never broke her lustful gaze on his burning red tip. The scene drove Ritsuka’s mind ablaze. There was something about the fact that the clothed saint was between his legs that made his cock pulse with urgent want.

“Hahhh…” Her breaths had been shallow ever since her hand started pumping him in steady strokes.”Amazing…...Something like this…...Hahh…..It’s……” she whispered faint words he could hardly catch. After a bit of hesitation, her other hand joined in and caressed his balls. Ritsuka couldn’t stop himself from moaning, and Jeanne simply watched him, a thin layer of fog lacing her eyes. She was really careful with his jewels, giving them a soft and gentle touch with her palm.

_N-Not good!_ Ritsuka gritted his teeth. He pinched and pulled her nipple taut as he braced himself from the shocks accumulating in his crotch. “Jeanne….”

As if sensing his build-up, she jerked him even faster and rubbed his balls together. She poured into his cock a thin thread of spit, which felt cold at first but then mingled easily with his body heat. Her hand sped up. Soon, Ritsuka was shivering uncontrollably.

Suddenly, ropes spewed out of his cock. Jeanne was lucky enough to have closed her eyes from the big dollop of his seed landing onto her face. 

“Uwah!” Jeanne squealed. More of his spunk rained down on her, coating her chains and putting more white to her purple top. 

Ritsuka opened his eyes and such a mess of a state. “Sorry about that.”

“No need to apologize.” Jeanne seemed happy he climaxed through her hand. “That was quite a decent amount. Allow me to clean you up.” He was bewildered by her initiative to clean up all the cum leaking out of his tip. He watched her tongue swirl around the bulbous head before gliding down and scooping up the residual cum across his length. It was only after she had left the shaft spotless where she wiped away the splatter of ooze across her face with her finger and welcomed them into her mouth.

Meanwhile, Ritsuka was flapping his lips open and close.

After a short while, Jeanne finally got herself clean. Smiling, she stood up. “I think that’s all for today.”

_Already?!_ Even though he was feeling a second wind coming on, evident by his cock regaining his vigor. “Then, see you again tomorrow?”

She nodded. “But remember, whenever you are feeling pent up, come to me immediately.”

“Even during the day?”

“Why, of course! As long as you remain faithful to me, I’m perfectly fine with being called any time of the day.”

* * *

Some time later…

Ritsuka was on duty, delivering files to Da Vinci, when he bumped into Mash.

“Oh, senpai.” The youthful Shielder shot him a knowing glance. “Do you happen to have free time tonight?”

“S-Sorry, Mash, I’m really busy during that time.”

“Is that so….”

Ritsuka hurried away from the corridors. Many other Servants have come onto him with similar offers. Each and every one he had to shoot down. He even had to kick out Kiyohime who snuck inside his room early in the morning to give him a blowjob.

He finished all his tasks with Da Vinci in record time. He had to explain himself to herself about why he was in a hurry, but thankful she was very understanding. Now, he was on the hunt for a certain Ruler, one which he found taking a leisurely walk outside the library.

“Jeanne.” He stopped right in front of her. “Do you have a minute?”

* * *

“Mmmmphhh...Mmmmhmmm…” Jeanne had tried to make her mouth less vocal in the span of her sucking and blowing his cock, but as time dragged on, all the moaning coming out of her lips was beginning to echo around the empty library. 

She hadn’t given him the chance to ask twice when he asked her for some release. When he heard it, she basically dragged him into a vacant row between bookshelves inside the library and knelt in front of him, whipping his dick out into the dark, dusty space.

Ritsuka shivered whenever her tongue brushed his underside back and forth. He thought something was special about Ruler’s blowjob ever since their first time, and now he could say he had grown addicted to it. It was not only the technique(or lack thereof), but the earnest devotion to get him off. “Can you look up, Jeanne?” he said in between shivers. Watching her comply, he got hit by another electrifying shock across the spine.

“Thanks...for doing this, Jeanne….” He gasped as the saint rapidly bobbed her head back and forth, her lips hitting his hilt. She seemed to redouble her efforts in reply to him.

After a few more minutes of vigorous sucking and blowing, he couldn’t take it any longer and started pushing his hips into her mouth, sheathing his shaft mercilessly. Jeanne took it well. She was quite resolved to take anything he could give.

“Ahhhhhh!” Ritsuka moaned, his pelvis pressing against her nose, as he unleashed a powerful orgasm into her throat. 

Jeanne was taken aback, struggling to keep her breath under control. The spunk, however, managed to leak out from the corner of her lips, running down towards her chin. 

After he felt the last spurt come out, Ritsuka popped his cock out and sighed in relief. 

“That took me by surprise,” said Jeanne while licking her lips off of cum, “but I’m glad you finally got it out.”

“It was hard holding it back when there were so many women flirting and seducing with me.”

“Regardless, you kept true to your word.”

“Say, Jeanne, how about I repay you the favor?”

* * *

“Sshhh….” quietly signalled Ritsuka to his accomplice when someone went inside the library. Thank god they were hidden behind a bookshelf. He peered through the gap between two large volumes of modern encyclopedia and saw that it was Andersen carrying a stack of papers and a quill while heading towards a vacant study desk. 

Jeanne covered her mouth with a hand. She bent forward against the wooden furniture. 

Since sweeping her long skirt aside to show her ridiculously flawless ass, he was thrilled to see what the saint was like down there. He found out that panties were fairly scant, a nice pair of violets triangles tied together by a string. He pushed it aside after taking in the arousing sight and her moist pussy lips, still firmly drawing a straight line. 

“Mmmm….” Jeanne fidgeted as he blew hot breaths against her nether regions. Her entire body shook from the mere brush against her folds. 

Enamored by her scent, Ritsuka decided not to wait any longer and dig in.

“Mmhmmmm!” The saint shut her eyes, trying to shun his teasing no doubt. However, Ritsuka kept licking her with steady patience. He painted her pussy with a great volume of his spit, making it glisten.

“Keep quiet or Hans will hear us,” he whispered to her before kissing her.

Jeanne tried her best to remain calm. Minutes upon minutes, she had to endure the hellish torment that was him inserting and retreating his tongue inside her while getting a taste of the saint’s hole. He stopped squeezing her ass for a moment to tease her ass’s opening with his thumb. That seemed to get a jolt from her, and Ritsuka decided to move on from licking her pussy to licking her other hole. Jeanne’s hips rolled around but he kept a firm hold of her. When his finger managed to slip inside her pussy, Jeanne’s back arched and she stuck out her bum. Waves of pleasure was heating her non-stop, and it was bound to continue even further.

“Hmmphh!” Jeanne’s eyes seemed to roll upward when his tongue pushed past the tight entrance. He started moving his fingers slowly inside her pussy, working in tandem with his tongue.

All of a sudden, they heard the door opening and closing again. Shakespeare and Scheherazade joined the lonely novelist at his table where they started a humorous banter.

Meanwhile, Ritsuka kept pumping his finger inside her. He stopped invading her other hole for a moment to lick and kiss her bum.

The saint was under tremendous pleasure. Between being caught and handling the torture from her Master, she could only do nothing but present herself to him. Missing her tight pucker, he went and drilled her other hole again with his tongue. The gesture invoked another shudder across her back.

“Hmmpphhhh!” After a moment, Jeanne finally unleashed a torrent of cum into his face. The explosion hit him across his chin and smothered his fingers with a great coating of her sweet juice. She fell forward against the rows of books, losing the strength left in her knees. This caused a sound that no doubt would have caught anyone’s attention. 

Peeking to the side, Ritsuka found that the group of Casters had left. He grinned at her and patted her ass. “That was great. Let’s continue somewhere else.”

* * *

“Ahh! Aaahhhh! Hahh!” Jeanne cried out without holding back as Ritsuka pumped his cock into her soaking pussy from behind. No one was going to hear her anyway. Ritsuka made sure to lock the door to his room so that nobody would interrupt them.

After sloppily kissing on their way to his room and throwing away all their clothes, they were both naked standing underneath the shower. The saint looked absolutely fantastic from behind with her rocking body, her round, perky breasts were pressing against the glass stall, a sight that Ritsuka could never get tired of. They delayed the shower for later. For now, they were focused on making love to each other and unleashing all their horny energy. 

“God, your pussy just feels right, Jeanne!” His pelvis continued to plow through her naked bum, its softness was enough to dampen the continuous slaps of their body.

They changed positions after a while with Ritsuka pulling her knee up, forcing her to stand on one leg, and with him fucking her from the side.

He couldn’t remember the last time he desperately needed to cum inside someone. Jeanne buxom figure was just enough to make him abandon rationality in favor of screwing her. 

”More…! Mooore!” She cooed, her breasts swaying to and fro. “It feels so heavenly. Master, I think I’m going to get addicted to your cock!” 

Ritsuka leaned in and sealed her mouth with a kiss.

They fucked for what seemed like eternity until he blew a huge load in her pussy. The saint was a moaning mess by the end. They forced their shower short, so they could move out. 

Still naked, they climbed up the bed.

“Jeanne, just lay down on your stomach,” he prompted. She did as she was told. Even with her back turned to him, she was as curvy as ever. 

“Like this?” she asked, turning her gaze to him sideways.

“Yeah.” He unceremoniously climbed on top of her and inserted his dick between her thigh gap. 

Jeanne gritted her teeth as she felt his entire length reshaping her hope yet again. “Ohhhh….it’s so big! I… can’t….get enough of this!” 

Pounding Jeanne from above was an experience he didn’t know he wanted until now. She was prone, her breast sandwiched between the bed and her own body. Ritsuka used that image to fuel his impulses and fucked her roughly. 

“It feels so fucking good doing you like this,” he said with a hoarse voice. “You got the best pussy in all of Chaldea, Jeanne!” He felt he was being sucked in by her tightening pussy. 

“Thank you!” cried out the saint. “Please don’t hold back and use me however you want!”

At this point, both the saint and the Master forgot all their inhibitions and fucked with reckless abandon. He lost count how many times flipped her over and how many times she rode him. Her tits kept bouncing around in their sultry fuck fest causing Ritsuka to give them their much-needed attention. People knocked and called out from behind the door a number of times, but they ignored it.

“Here it comes!” Ritsuka shouted, his cock was pistoning like a well-oiled pump inside her. 

“Ohhh!” She curled her fingers, clutching the cover, as she herself made an explosive mess against his throbbing manhood. Ritsuka shot jets and ropes of his seed deep inside her womb. His strength waned after filling her up. 

“You’re such a good cock sleeve, Jeanne,” he whispered suddenly after collapsing beside her. He regretted it immediately, though, when a bit of clarity returned in his senses. _Wait, I can’t just call her that!_

Jeanne was the most shocked out of both them, her stare catching his moment of repentance. “Cock...sleeve….?”

“A-ahhh… don’t mind that. It was a force of habit that I developed after doing it with the girls.” 

However, instead of getting angry, the Maiden of Orleans reached down and grabbed his flaccid pole gently. “That’s fine. I’m not offended at all. You can call me that. You can call me anything you want as long as you abide by the rules and stay on the course of monogamy, with me as your lone companion.”

* * *

It was another busy day at Chaldea. Ritsuka was stuck in his room doing reports, but not all of it was bad news.

“I’m sorry, Mash. I really need to concentrate, so you don’t have to come in and do me any favors,” he said to the Shielder through the communications channel which displayed her worried face through a large screen.

“Alright...it’s just that. You know…” She blushed. “We haven’t done it lately.” 

“O-ohh that. Since the work has- ahhh- piled up, I don’t think I’ll get any chance to do it with you again.”

Mash tilted her head. “Is something wrong, senpai?”

“What do you mean?”

“Your face is blushing red.”

“Must be the air conditioning. I’ll set it-ahh- up later.”

She sighed. “Alright then. Please take care.”

“You too.” He closed the channel before leaning back against his chair. Glancing down towards the figure kneeling between his legs, he gave a curt smile. “Thanks a lot for keeping me company, Jeanne. I don’t think I’ll be able to work without you sucking me. Do you need a break?”

“Not at all,” said the saint. She wore a very skimpy set of black lingerie that was downright erotic. Her large mounds were barely covered by it, giving ample room for it to bounce whenever she moved her body while giving him a blowjob. Her pussy was soaked, a small black triangle guarding the entrance. She had that face of pure ecstasy, one which only a few sex-crazed women could achieve. “I enjoy attending to your cock.”

He had no complaints there. Placing his hand on top of her head, he pushed her back towards her station and enjoyed the rest of the day with her prioritizing his cock above all else. Never again did he walked down path of polygamy. Jeanne D’Arc was his only mistress, lover, and cock receptacle.

**Author's Note:**

> I do monthly polls and stories. Feel free to check my profiler for details.


End file.
